Dans L'Nuit
by Aiels
Summary: the boys lives are about to be turned upside down for a second time, the war is over yet a strange girl is about to change everything
1. Default Chapter

"She hasn't said a word since we found her...." Five young men sat together in the living room of the apartment two of them were currently sharing. The one who spoke has dark chestnut hair braided to his waist, and eyes so blue they are almost violet. From his slouched position on the worn couch, it is hard to tell his height or weight but he appears to only be in his early twenties. The other four appear around the same age, though each seems to bear the burden of seeing things that no human being should ever be subjected to, making them appear much older.  
  
Next to him, almost facing him sits a man with lighter brown hair and one green eye, the other eye is covered by his uncommonly long bangs. He is clearly a man of few words, more a listener than a talker. On his other side, not on the couch, but in a recliner next to it sits a young man with an air of innocence about him, despite the knowledge within his eyes. His hair is a dusty blond and his eyes are a pale blue. He seems more at ease, more relaxed than his companions.  
  
Sitting backwards, straddling one of the dinning room chairs, is a young man clearly of Asian decent. His black hair is sleeked back into a low pony- tail at the base of his neck. His dark eyes watch the room as if expecting something bad to happen at any moment.  
  
The last young man is reclining on the loveseat as if not even paying attention to what is being conversed. His dark brown hair is a rustled mess as if he has just woken, yet his dark blue eyes show he is wide awake and alert. They are all dressed casual or at least casual for them.  
  
Blondie is dressed in tan dress slacks and a light blue dress shirt, a dark blue vest over the top, with black dress shoes finishing off the outfit.  
  
The braided man is dressed in all black except for a white priest's collar and a silver cross on a long chain.  
  
Green eye, is wearing faded blue jeans and a dark green turtle neck with tennis shoes.  
  
The one with dark blue eyes has on black shorts, a green tank top and black tennis shoes.  
  
And the Asian descendent is in a white top with black pants and black shoes. They appear as if under normal circumstances they would have nothing to do with each other and yet here they sit conversing over the new addition to their already complicated lives.  
  
"How long ago was that?" Blondie asked, his mind clearly going over the situation and all possible outcomes.  
  
"About 2 hours...." The braided boy replied after a moment.  
  
"Four hours and 57 minutes." The one with dark blue eyes stated his voice level and calm.  
  
"Impossible, no woman can keep silent for that long, that would be like trying to get Maxwell to shut up for five minutes." The Asian descendent scoffed.  
  
"Hey I resemble that remark." The braided boy (Maxwell) replied, smiling.  
  
"Don't you mean resent, Duo?" The blond asked a slight smile curling on his lips.  
  
"Resemble, resent... same difference." Duo replied still grinning.  
  
"Braided baka..." The Asian descendent muttered rolling his eyes.  
  
"Is she injured in any way?" asked the blond a look of puzzlement upon his face. Everyone turned to the one with dark blue eyes in question.  
  
"Nothing visible." His response was not what the others were looking for and they waited for more, all except Duo.  
  
Before his two-word-answering friend could respond, though it had not seemed as if he would continue anyway, Duo spoke up, "We actually don't know... she won't let us touch her..."  
  
The silent, one-eyed boy raised his eyebrow in question.  
  
"Its nothing she actually does... I mean she hasn't moved since we brought her here.... But... well.... Here let me show you..." Duo stood and headed down the short and narrow hallway to the last of the three doors. The others curious about this strange girl that has brought them back together after not seeing each other for nearly a year, followed. The one with dark blue eyes knew what to expect but followed anyway to see if there has been any change.  
  
They entered the dark bed room, and Duo knowing where everything is walked over to the bed side table and flipped on the lamp, lighting up the whole room. All eyes fell upon the young woman on the bed. She lay facing them in a relaxed position, one hand gently cupping her cheek. Her hair is pulled back into a number of small braids then pulled back into a pony-tail making her hair color undeterminable, from one angle it appears a light brown with a bit of blond in it but from another it appears more blond with only a few bits of brown. Her eyes are open revealing a dark blue ringed around a light green. Yet even with her eyes open she looked as if she was sleeping, her breathing steady and deep.  
  
"Did you find anything on her, identification or anything like that?" Blondie asked looking at the sleeping angel curiously.  
  
"Now Quatre, do you really think we would forget somethin' like that?" Duo replied looking incredulously at the blond.  
  
"No not really." Quatre answered. Dark eyes reached down next to the desk in the room and picked up a black purse with a light blue star outlined with dark green.  
  
"So you are paying attention to what's going on around you, aren't you woman?" The Asian descendent questioned the woman who appeared to not even have moved an inch.  
  
"She hasn't moved a muscle in hours Wufei what makes you think she would be paying attention to what we're doing?" wondered Duo as he looked at the woman trying to find anything to give away the fact that she knows and or understands what is going on around her.  
  
"Her eyes flicked to the bag when Herro picked it up." Came the Asian's reply. "hn." Herro, dark eyes, grunted agreeing with Wufei.  
  
Green eye nodded. The others paid no heed to the fact that green eye said nothing. Quatre reached for the bag and pulled out each item within it, laying them on the desk for everyone to see.  
  
"Turn on the over head light Maxwell," Wufei ordered.  
  
"Anything you say Wu-man..." Duo replied smiling as he flipped on the light switch on the wall next to the door.  
  
"My name is Wufei, Not WU-MAN!" Wufei growled, stalking toward Duo.  
  
"Not now." Herro said calmly, Wufei glared at Duo but stopped his advance, and Duo who was about to bolt relaxed a bit.  
  
"So what do we have?" Green eye asked walking up to the desk.  
  
"A number of pens and pencils; a book, The FireBrand, with a page marked; three pocket notebooks; a compact that jingles?" Quatre listed off everything for everyone but the jingling compact made him pause. He opened it revealing a number of coins. "Wow. These are all from the twentieth century. And they all look brand new!" Quatre exclaimed. The others moved closer to look at the unusual coinage.  
  
"Quarters, dimes, nickels, pennies, wow! I've only seen these in museums." Duo commented his eyes shinning like a kid who had just gotten a new toy. He reached for them but Quatre, knowing better shut the compact with the coins inside and set it as far away from Duo as the desk would let it be. Duo pouted.  
  
"Lets see what else..."  
  
~~~~~ what do u think so far? Good? bad? Ok? Let me know, no flames plz Rahne 


	2. where to go from here?

!!!!!! I Don't Own Gundam Wing, I barely make enough money to pay for my bills right now so don't bother, I think I got about 20 cents to my name right now, BUT I Do Own CINDY. U can borrow her if you want, and if you do great let me know I'll read ur story and review. U know I'll have my characters call ur characters and we'll have a chit-chat ya know? Anyways, Thanks for the review, I hope I get more soon, if not that's ok I'm having fun writing this one... Rahne ~~~~~~~~~  
  
While all the things they found in the young woman's purse were intriguing, none of them could tell who she was or where she came from.  
  
"Well lets see if these note-books will give us any clues..." Duo gleefully picked up one of the notebooks. Quatre and Heero picked up the other two and began to read.  
  
"'I walk down the lonely path...' " Quatre muttered, "It's a poem." Heero said nothing. Dup on the other hand was turning the notebook in his hands upside down, and sideways trying to read it.  
  
"What the hell?!" he exclaimed, "How can anyone read this shit?"  
  
"What's wrong Maxwell, Problem with our eyes?" Wufei asked snidely.  
  
"Fine YOU try and read it..." Duo thrust the 'book in Wufei's waiting hands.  
  
"Fine I will." Wufei's reply was smug, but he quickly became irritated. He looked at it, and looked and looked. Everyone turned to look at Wufei.  
  
"I've never seen writing like this before..." Wufei admitted at last. He handed the notebook to Quatre who shrugged, then passed it to Heero who shook his head, much to everyone's shock. The silent man was the last to look at the writing.  
  
"I have..." The silent man stated almost immediately.  
  
"Really Trowa, Where?" Quatre asked, "What is it?"  
  
Trowa began to speak but they all turned quickly as they heard a noise from the bed. To their surprise the woman has sat up with her feet dangling over the side of the bed. She rotated her left wrist causing it to pop a number of times, but stared adamantly at the floor.  
  
Quatre made a 'no, don't' motion with his hand. Heero and Wufei immediately moved their hands back to their sides, away from whatever they had been reaching for.  
  
The woman stood extremely slowly as if in pain but her face and eyes still held the same empty, vacant expression. She walked ever so slowly toward the still open door.  
  
Heero moved to block her path and she stopped within reaching distance and stared past him as if she didn't even see him. Quatre glanced at the others to see if any of them knew what was going on. The young woman pointed past Heero. Quatre reached for her and she seemed to draw on some inner strength but didn't move. She seemed to be daring him to touch her.  
  
His hand touched her arm and she seemed to have suddenly realized they were there. Her eyes slowly, almost lazily moved over each of them in turn, as if she knew for a fact that they were no threat to her. She glanced down at Quatre's hand then up at his face an eyebrow raised in question her only expression. Quatre removed his hand glad he had gotten her attention. She stared at Quatre for a moment longer then with a speed none of them would have thought her capable of she darted around Heero and into the hall, just narrowly missing Heero's darting hand. They followed her but she had already ducked into the room next to the one they had just departed and slammed the door shut. She locked the door keeping them from trying to enter.  
  
"She can't go anywhere from in there, there's only one way in or out of the bathroom." Duo grinned. Heero mad a move as if to bust the door in but Trowa stopped him.  
  
"Listen." They all heeded Trowa's words, or rather word, and listened. They could hear water running and behind that a softer falling of water.  
  
Quatre blushed, smiling. Duo frowned then it seemed to click in what he was hearing and he started to laugh. Wufei shook his head and walked over to lean against the opposite wall.  
  
"Smart girl, I didn't even know she knew where the bathroom was." Duo continued to chuckle before slouching against the wall to wait.  
  
"Yes... smart..." Wufei muttered as if he wasn't sure if that was such a good thing or not.  
  
A few short minutes passed before they could hear her moving around again. She shut off the water and moved to stand by the door as if listening to them as they listened to her. The door opened slowly and she stood there watching them, weary of every moved they made. She made a tentative step forward but stopped when they tensed.  
  
"Cindy," Her voice was soft and they almost had to strain to hear her.  
  
"What?" Quatre asked acting as if he hadn't clearly heard what she had said.  
  
"My name is... Cindy..." She spoke like someone who hadn't used their voice in a long while.  
  
"I'm Quatre Raberba Winner, it's a pleasure to meet you," Quatre raised her hand to his lips in a formal greeting. Cindy tensed slightly but still smiled softly and inclined her head.  
  
"The pleasure, Monsieur, is all mine," She replied quietly and gently pulled her hand away.  
  
"The names Duo, babe, and I'm sure we will become fast friends," Duo winked at her and grinned.  
  
"That Monsieur, I am inclined to highly doubt," Cindy winked back and smiled at Duo's look of confusion which quickly turned to a frown.  
  
"Chang Wufei," Wufei smirked at Duo and gave Cindy an almost complementary glance. Cindy brought her hands together, one curled in a fist and the other clasped over the top and gave a half bow. Her smile clearly showing her sincerity but the look in her eyes showing she is unsure if her bow would offend him or not. Wufei smirked a bit wider and inclined his head in a partial bow.  
  
Cindy turned and looked at Heero. The two seemed to size each other up. ~~~~~~~  
  
Oh no what's going to happen? Stay tuned to find out.~~~ Rahne 


	3. What the?

~~~~~I Still don't own Gundam Wing, wish I did though, (daydreaming) *shakes head* anyway.... I still own Cindy, in all her.... *mumbles* cant say that it'd give u too much info ahead of time. Well read on, let me know what u think...  
  
~Dragon Faere: Glad u like Cindy I do too. Though I think she's really got a mind of her own, I don't even know where she's gonna take us next, doesn't seem to like following my lead much(smiles)  
  
On with the story ~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Cindy is shorter than all of them only about 5' 5" at the tallest. She is dressed simply in low-cut jeans, the legs of her jeans flaring slightly. Her top is plain black with a V-neck and has ¾ sleeves. Her only adornments are a bracelet with wooden beads, around her right wrist, a string of dark colored beads wrapped twice about her left arm above her elbow and a silver charm on a silver necklace.  
  
Cindy's lips curled slightly in an almost sadistic smirk.  
  
"Death, destruction, chaos... sounds like fun," Her voice, low and dark made Quatre shiver but not like the coldness now in her eyes. Even statue like Heero had to give a slight gasp as the light green of her eyes bled way leaving only the almost black blue. "I love a good challenge." Her voice darkened a bit more. She then closed her eyes and her smile changed becoming soft and sweet almost seductive. When she opened her eyes once more they were back to their normal color. She suddenly found herself facing a glaring Heero and a very well maintained black glock.  
  
"Who are you and who do you work for?" Heero's monotone voice wrung through the silence like a hot knife through butter.  
  
Cindy bowed extravagantly, not able to hide her smile and fighting to keep from laughing, "Cindy Silas, Bitch extraordinaire, at your service."  
  
They all stared at her as if she had suddenly gone crazy. Heero's hands didn't waver but his eyes showed his confusion, but only if u actually looked.  
  
"Fine, if you're gonna kill me get it over with. I'm not a very patient person..." Cindy is clearly serious.  
  
"Miss Cindy," Quatre stepped forward worried.  
  
"Don't worry I don't have a death wish, I just don't... I just don't worry about it..." Cindy's eyes never left Heero's face as she spoke.  
  
One corner of Heero's mouth turned up slightly and he put away his gun.  
  
"Come." He turned and walked into the living room, Cindy close at his heels. The other four looked at each other in wonder and confusion.  
  
Cindy walked over to the couch and sat down waiting for Heero to do or say something. Her eyes took in the neat yet plain room. The couch is a light grayish color as are the two recliners, though their color is slightly darker. All three are soft and plush, the type mad for coming home after a long day of grueling, back breaking work and collapsing on.  
  
Across from the couch is an entertainment center, with very high-tech equipment. (AN: we all know what they spent all their money on)  
  
An island bar with stools around it, cutting the kitchen off from the living room must be the makeshift dinner table. In a corner behind one of the recliners by the island bar sits a small shelf, maybe no more than 4 feet tall with a vid-phone on top and a number of books on the lower two shelves.  
  
Heero cleared his throat pulling Cindy attention back to him.  
  
"Yes?" Cindy asked after a minute of silent staring contest went on.  
  
"Who are you and..." Cindy cut him off in an almost perfect imitation of his monotone voice, though in a higher register, "Who do you work for?" Heero scowled.  
  
"I told you already my names Cindy Silas; I work for me, myself and Irene..." Cindy chuckled but the others, who had now all joined them, looked at each other not understanding, "You don't have to worry I'm not here to hurt anyone... as a matter of fact I don't even know where here is so I cant exactly do anything or tell anyone where I am..."  
  
"You're on Earth in America..." (AN: don't know if there still is an America or if its even called that so work with me here) Quatre stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the entire multi-verse.  
  
Cindy let out a sigh of relief then looked confused as if she had suddenly caught on to what he had just said, "What do you mean, On Earth, where else would I be? I mean its not like we can live in space or anything..." At the dubious looks on their faces she stopped, "Can we?"  
  
"Did you get hit on the head recently?" Duo asked leaning toward her from his perch on the arm of the couch.  
  
"No, why?"  
  
"'Cause babe, there have been people living in outer space for years..."  
  
"You're joking right?" Cindy looked from one to another not understanding what was going on about her.  
  
~~~~ Ok for all ya'll's information if you think Heero cant show any emotion what so ever, like most do I sugest you watch the shows/movies again, he may not show much emotion and his voice does mostly stay the same tone he does smile, laugh, look worried, ect, ect, ect. So no I don't think he's out of character... if you do I'm sorry but I don't agree with ya. Other than that enjoy the story.  
  
Rahne 


	4. dudecan you tell i dont know what to nam...

Hey sorry I haven't posted in quite a long while, I've been soooooooo busy. I made this one longer than the others to try and make up for it.  
  
Dragon Faere- I'm looking forward to reading you work looks interesting  
  
RVD- actually I said there were currently in America, I figured stick with the demons I know, and I wasn't really sure what countries still existed and what not so I just used it(didn't want to use the same stuff everyone else was using.  
  
Mithros- I never got to see the beginning of futureama but I do like the show and I know I'd be freaking out if anything like that happened to me(you know screaming your head off)  
  
Anyways on with the show  
  
~~~~  
  
They looked at each other not knowing what to say. Cindy got up suddenly and walked to the nearby window. She muttered something unintelligible, as she stared out the window at nothing in particular. She turned suddenly arms clasped behind her in almost a military at-ease fashion.  
  
"I feel so out of my element here... so lets just take this slowly and see where we go from there...." She fell to her knees on the floor hard with an audible thud. Quatre and Duo both winced.  
  
"That's gotta hurt..." Duo muttered.  
  
"Nah, not really, ya just get used to it." Cindy smiled, "ok where to begin, where to begin. Well I guess the beginning is as good a place as any. My name's Cindy Silas, as I stated earlier. I'm turning 19 in a few months... or at least I was, I don't even know what the date it."  
  
"September 10th AC 198." Quatre supplied.  
  
"September 10th! Well, fuck me!" Shock didn't even begin to cover the looks on Duo and Quatre's faces. Wufei scowled and even Trowa raised an eyebrow. Cindy changed to sitting Indian style with her right elbow on her right knee and her chin resting in her palm a look of frustration on her face. "And I've been here for how long?"  
  
"A little over 4 hours..." Cindy groaned at Quatre's reply and folded herself into an uncomfortable looking position with her head resting on her right knee and her arms about her leg. (AN. I know a few peeps that do that, looks highly uncomfortable but they don't seem to think so...)  
  
"And what time is it now?" Cindy clearly didn't want to know the answer but that didn't stop her from asking the question.  
  
"A quarter to six...."  
  
"How do u do that?" Duo asked his head cocked to the side in either curiosity or confusion or maybe both. Cindy shrugged but other than that didn't move from her position. Suddenly something seemed to click and Cindy sat back up.  
  
"You said it was AC 198 what does the AC stand for?"  
  
"After colony..."  
  
"When did it change from Ad to AC?"  
  
"Where are you going with this?" Duo asked, voicing the question on all their minds.  
  
Cindy sighed and slowly sat up. She braced herself incase she had to make a quick get away.  
  
Duo let out a gust of air causing his bangs to dance as he slouched down further in his chair until he was barely on the seat. He crossed his arms loosely across his chest.  
  
Quatre sat up a bit straighter.  
  
Trowa threw one of his legs over the arm of the recliner, holding himself up by bracing his elbow on the opposite arm. In doing so his bangs had shifted so you could almost see both his emerald green eyes but not quite.  
  
Wufei narrowed his eyes but otherwise didn't seem to move.  
  
Heero didn't move, but you could almost see the wheels in his head moving.  
  
Cindy took this all in and with a disgruntled sigh began to speak, "When I went to sleep last night... or at least I assume it was last night that I went to sleep though I might be mistaken," Duo scratched his head in almost a 'moving-finger-in-a-circle-next-to-head-saying-the-persons-crazy,' way. "Well, when I went to sleep last it was 3 am on September 16th 2004 AD..." She stopped waiting for this to sink in.  
  
"That's not possible..." Duo muttered furrowing his brows.  
  
"If I were you I'd choose a better lie to cover up whatever it is your hiding," Wufei growled staring at Cindy with even more distrust than before.  
  
"Mrs..." Quatre began only to be cut off by Cindy, "Miss." Quatre cleared his throat and started again, "Miss Silas, this is really hart to grasp. Are you trying to say that over night you were transported more than three thousand years into the future?"  
  
Cindy let out an exasperated growl.  
  
"You know if I were you I most likely wouldn't believe me either but I'm not and I am not really handling this whole jump through time thing myself but I don't have any other explanation for what the fuck has happened..." Cindy got up suddenly and the others moved quickly to stop her. "I'm not going anywhere so calm down I just want to get my purse so I can take some aspirin if that's ok with you."  
  
Quatre nodded and Cindy walked slowly down the hall in calm looking strides as if contrary to her previous outburst none of this had fazed her in the slightest.  
  
Only a moment later, Cindy came back out with her purse; all contents replaced, and took up her seat once more.  
  
"Look I didn't mean to burst out like that, I'm just a bit out of my element and that seems to be making me act a bit out of character..." Cindy pulled out one of her notebooks and a pen. She made a few notes then glanced up at those who where still in the room with her.  
  
Heero had gotten up and left almost immediately after she had. Cindy had heard him enter one of the other bedrooms and shut the door. Duo had headed into the kitchen and is currently rummaging through the fridge.  
  
"Okay I don't want to take up anymore of your time but it seems I'm going to need help..." Wufei snorted and Cindy glanced his way before rolling her eyes and continuing, "It seems I'm going to be staying here, as in this century, for a bit so I guess I'd better learn what has happened since I was back there...I don't know how things work here other wise I'd ask to be pointed towards the nearest library and left there."  
  
"Are you sure it's a good idea learning about your future?" Quatre asked. Cindy shrugged, "Life is a paradox anyways so I may as well and as of about four hours ago it's no longer my future but my past. So I guess it really doesn't matter any more."  
  
"Well we're not doing anything right now we can teach her..." Everyone looked over at Duo who is leaning against the counter with half a sandwich in one hand and his chin in the other.  
  
"Yeah then maybe we can learn what has caused this in the first place." Trowa added in.  
  
"You mean it actually speaks? Wow!" Cindy's statement of astonishment turned heads, and the looks of laughter in her eyes caused Duo to bust up laughing. "Sorry," Cindy quickly turned red. "Smart as at heart..." She raised her right hand to cover her heart and smiled widely. Duo laughed a bit harder, then started to cough.  
  
"Hey, wrong tube, it goes down the other one..." When Duo stopped coughing he grinned at Cindy.  
  
"Are you always like this?" Wufei asked trying to act annoyed at the inconvenience of being there and/or having her around.  
  
"Are you always such a spoil sport? I was just trying to lighten the mood. I mean would you rather I be one of those girls that breaks down crying just 'cause they changed the times on a show she watches?" Cindy smirked and stuck out her tongue at Wufei.  
  
"Childish..." Wufei grumbled as he rolled his eyes.  
  
Cindy shrugged clearly not caring one way or the other what he or the others thought of her.  
  
"Well, I've got one major problem solved. Just one more to go and I should be good 'til I get a job and can move on." Cindy stated her air of childishness gone for the moment.  
  
"Where are we going to put you?" Quatre mumbled.  
  
"She can stay with us." Heero had come out of the bedroom and needless to say everyone was shocked at his statement. Cindy gave Heero a very calculated look, not finding anything that would make her walk out of that place and never look back she sat back in her chair and waited for the next move.  
  
"Where are we going to put her?" Duo didn't quite ask the question to anyone in particular more he just seemed to be wondering how this was going to work.  
  
"Well I guess we're finally going to move all that junk out of the spare bedroom." Duo grinned.  
  
"Its almost eight now isn't it?" Cindy asked glancing around.  
  
Duo glanced around the room knowing there was not clock she could have seen, "Yeah 20 'til, how'd ya know?"  
  
Cindy reached into her purse and pulled out a black make-up bag made out of the same material as the inside of her purse. It was already unzipped and she pulled out a cell phone.  
  
"'Cause for some strange reason my cell still works." ~~~~~~~~  
  
OK I'm falling asleep at the comp so I'll end it here. Laters. 


End file.
